russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC up for trying new things
January 26, 2014 The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 will be launching "out-of-the-box-shows" this year, in a bid to woo more Pinoy viewers and for the shows to enjoy higher ratings. Moreover, the new president, Noynoy Aquino III, may try to limit government-controlled stations like IBC in their purchases of Kapinoy programs expected to be hit by the peso's entertainment capital has in store for the global TV market. In the last quarter of 2013, the network launched primetime and weekend shows starring their biggest talents of superstars like Janella Salvador, Cristine Reyes, Onemig Bondoc, Mario Maurer, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Nadine Lustre, Drew Arellano, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, Joe D'Mango, among others. These shows rated enough to make some Pinoy audience "look their way." IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said at last year's press conference for the stars Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, "IBC-13 is willing to try new concepts, new things and new people. We really want to provide quality, innovative and multi-awarded shows that will be exciting." Going to launch Born to be a Superstar that is hosted by Anja Aguilar with judges Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla. The executive said the with a new concept of reality shows. "There's a big reality TV show we're putting known around the world. We're going to produce movies. I've seen a number of them and they're all very good so watch out for that. There's a lot. There's also an adaptation from the US. We're going to adapt US scripts to local scripts using local actors and local actresses. It's going to be more exciting and bigger this year!" "One of the innovations we are looking at really is how we can actually work with different advertising agencies. Because ideas and concepts come from anywhere and it could come from internally, TV people, movie people so why not advertising agencies? It's a win-win for both because for advertising companies it's a good way for them to enter content and for us it's our chance to tap on creative capabilities," said Boots. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC's Chief Entertainment Content Officer, said that the Kapinoy Network prepared for 2014. "This time we want to show you the kind of programming that we have challenging because we are offering programs with a different design. Where other networks have horizontal programming every night, IBC-13 dares to be different by doing feel-good programmings because we have varied contents, heavy dramas and light entertainment, news and current affairs, and sports all to be delivered on primetime," she shared. As regards their homegrown talents, IBC-13 will add to their growing pool of artists. Boots pointed out, "Everyone who is open to joining us about getting talents. The talents have to fit what we're trying to project a perfect fit for IBC-13. It has to be sort of a good combination. So long as it's there; right values, same values, same beliefs and great talents why not." The Kapinoy Network begins the year with a bang with Janella Salvador played a teen mermaid top-billed in her very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, and Cristine Reyes, doing Maghihintay Sa'yo, the daily dramaserye where they will play a one-of-a-kind of romance, melodrama, suspense, thriller and action in family.